


How He Reacts to the Birth of His Child

by warmommy



Series: How He Reacts to the Birth of His Child [1]
Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: Each chapter is a different Basterd. Does exactly as it says on the tin.





	1. Hugo Stiglitz

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!

  


  * From first finding out that you’re pregnant, he’s excited about having a child.
  * Every now and then he expresses concerns about himself as a father, but you smooth those out for him.
  * Then the day comes and his precious baby daughter is in front of him in a bassinet at the hospital.
  * She’s wearing a little pink gown, wrapped up  _very_  snug in a pink blanket, and wears a little pink cap to keep her head warm, and there’s even a little white bow sewn into it to highlight what a gorgeous, perfect little thing she is.
  * Oh  _God,_  what if she’s not warm enough? How will he know?
  * Is she still breathing?
  * You’re asleep, and he thinks that you should be, after all that hard work bringing his child into this world, so he won’t wake you up.
  * He considers calling a nurse.
  * He’s staring down at his precious baby daughter, looking for signs that she’s still breathing, starting to panic, and then she makes a little grunting sound and his whole face is overcome with relief and delight because that was so  _cute_.
  * However, he doesn’t even consider picking her up.
  * All of him longs to do it, but he has the blood-soaked hands of a monster, he can’t touch his baby with the blood-soaked hands of a monster.
  * How can someone be so  _small_? Her little fingers are so tiny, and there are tiny dimples on her knuckles.
  * He goes and washes his hands for the hundredth time and gathers up enough resolve to touch those dimples on her knuckles, one by one, and her fingers move, and he’s crying now, but it doesn’t matter.
  * Anyone who doesn’t cry when their child is born is a monster.
  * With that thought, he lifts her up very carefully from the bassinet and cradles her even more carefully against himself. 
  * He speaks very softly to her in German.
  * “Hallo, wunderschönes Mädchen.”
  * You’d wanted to name her after his mother, but Hugo wanted to name her something that wouldn’t sound out of place in America
  * So it was decided that a girl would be called Alice
  * And here she is, finally, little Alice Stiglitz, the sweetest and most important person in the entire world
  * And now she’s just thrown up all over him and is crying
  * And he just  _laughs_
  * You awake and feed her and he’s just transfixed, practically in the bed with you and Alice
  * Donny is the first of the guys to come and visit once you’ve all made it home and settled in
  * Hugo hasn’t seem him in a while, and they were never really more than friendly
  * But Donny surprises him, gives him a hug, and he says to him 
  * “Congratulations, brother.”
  * Hugo now wants ten more children.




	2. Aldo Raine

  


  * You were having lunch with Smitty when you went into labour, so it turned out to be him that took you to the hospital
  * Aldo hit that place like a fucking category Raine hurricane, hollering for his wife
  * He very very nearly got arrested because when they tried to stop him from going into the delivery room, he got out that big knife of his and asked that doc if he knew what he’d done with it
  * “I ended the goddamn war, and you wouldn’t  _believe_  what me and my wife did over there. Now get the fuck outta my way.”
  * You  _forbid_ him from cutting the cord with that fucking knife
  * He obliges only because he’s looking at his  _son_ , holy Lord, he has a  _son_  
  * It’s just all smiles from there, he can’t imagine ever frowning again in his life
  * He has a  _baby_ , a  _son_ , a strong little guy who looks like a mirror image of him
  * He got away with naming him Aldo Everett, junior, but only if he promised the boy would be called Everett
  * Aldo walks around your hospital room holding his son and grinning like a bastard
  * This was everything he had waited for so long to see
  * “Don’t look at me cross-eyed, son”
  * But it makes him laugh
  * And makes his eyes start to get glassy
  * Because his little boy has his eyes open and he’s looking right at him
  * Aldo is MORE THAN PROUD to show off his little son to Smitty
  * “Say hey to Uncle Uti!”
  * “I will die before I see this kid go in the Army, that’s for fuckin’ sure”
  * “HOLD HIM”
  * “No, don’t, nevermind, back up. Do not touch him, Utivich.”
  * “LOOK AT THIS LITTLE BASTERD”
  * When you grumble about it, Aldo looks at you and says Everett has a Basterd mama and a Basterd daddy, thus he is a little Basterd.
  * When the baby is asleep in your arms, Aldo cannot stop kissing you and thanking you
  * He wanted children so badly after the war, and this is only the beginning
  * His goddamn  _son_
  * In the dim light of the room, he pushes back his hair, gets a little choked up, and swears he won’t be anything like his own father
  * He’ll teach his boy everything there is to know, and he’s never going anywhere
  * At home, he’s so fucking tired, just like you are
  * But Everett naps better with his daddy
  * So you have tons of pictures of Aldo, bare-chested, Everett nestled on top of him, both of them asleep, Aldo with his mouth wide-open, snoring
  * They become family treasures
  * He is not a back-seat dad, not at all
  * He does everything, is a tremendous help to you as a husband and co-parent
  * He manages to convince you that y’all should get started on trying for the next AS SOON AS THE DOCTOR SAYS GO




	3. Wilhelm Wicki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mentions miscarriage, suicide, and grief. 

 

  * The most miserable time in his life had nothing to do with basic or training or North Africa or England or France
  * The absolute worst time in his life was when you miscarried five months into your first pregnancy
  * Both of you had felt safe from that possibility, had stopped being concerned about it for months
  * But then it happened
  * Not only did he lose his baby, he nearly lost his wife
  * Physically, your body was fine after a short while, but it took a year for you to quit staring at shadows, staying behind doors that were closed to him, crying and crying at any time
  * He was helpless to bring his child back and helpless to do  _anything_  effectual for your grief
  * Solid months passed where he was convinced you were going to either waste away or take your own life
  * He would call his mother and beg her to tell him what to do, but she only told him to pray and to be there.
  * So he was 
  * No matter what you did
  * He never blamed you for what you were doing
  * It never  _occurred_ to him to blame you for the miscarriage
  * The doctors just kept saying “she needs to rest”
  * Things began to change, though, you began to smile and laugh again, and it was like music to him
  * Your relationship developed and became stronger than ever, and he never asked you to try for another child, fearing what another miscarriage would do to you
  * He told you that loving you was enough for him, and it was
  * You had a perfectly wonderful life together, always had, a much better life than he’d ever dreamed of, especially after his first wife left him
  * Then one day he came home from his office and you were jumping up and down and climbing all over him, screaming about being pregnant
  * He didn’t even want you walking on uneven surfaces after that
  * He read books about pregnancies and planned your entire diet and everything
  * “Just eat all the grapes!”
  * “Please just eat the grapes”
  * He was afraid to touch you
  * But every single day, you just became even more beautiful to him
  * When you were six months pregnant and getting bigger, he couldn’t get enough of you
  * And the entire pregnancy he had this lingering terror that he  _never_  let on about
  * But you woke him up in the middle of the night and demanded he call a taxi
  * And he was just frantic, hands in his hair, anxious, jumpy, and you just paced slowly up and down the living room as you waited, stopping every now and then to rub your belly, and he would get even worse every time
  * You slapped him
  * Not out of anger, but his anxiety was starting to spread, and you had a big day ahead of you
  * He checked you into the hospital with a big red mark on his cheek, but they were used to seeing things like that
  * No one seemed to realise that he wasn’t a doctor of medicine, the Dr. Wicki part inspired confidence in him and he just went with it because no one ever tried to make him leave your side
  * He completely went nuts over your comfort the entire time
  * You slapped him again
  * Then your waters broke and things started to ramp up very quickly
  * Instead of one big baby, you had two little babies, and they handed to him one after the other and he lost it
  * He narrowly escaped being a Jew in Austria with his life, narrowly escaped the war with his life, but all of that is so damn worth it
  * Two girls, two perfect,  _perfect_  girls
  * The medical staff took them away and he was shaking the entire time, holding your hands, looking after you
  * Once he was sure you were okay, he started to fuzzily talk about  _twins_ , and how had neither of you realised there would be two little ones?
  * “Wilhelm, you really have to calm down”
  * Once you’re taken to a private room out of the OR, his daughters are brought back to you and he stands up when the nurses walk in holding them
  * After a bit of talking, you decide on Esther and Sarah
  * And that’s all he thinks,  _Esther and Sarah, Esther and Sarah, Esther and Sarah_
  * It gets even better when you figure out the trick of feeding them both at the same time, and you just look like the perfect mother, happy and holy
  * The first person he calls is not even his own mother, though
  * It’s his best friend
  * Stiglitz
  * Who is audibly upset that he was not called before, and hangs up and comes to the hospital immediately to meet his nieces
  * It was part of the fucking birth plan
  * He gives Wicki a smile and touches his shoulder before coming into the room with him, and it translates roughly to ‘I know how much this means to you both, and I’m very happy for you’.
  * Then you have a couple of Basterds holding your daughters
  * Hugo is a fucking pro at the whole having a daughter thing, he talks about the three little girls growing up together as little Americans
  * Wicki has never been happier in his life, and, okay, he loves you, believed you were the pinnacle of all that love was, and then  _they_ were born and he could drown in how much bigger love can actually be
  * There are pictures of his twin girls all  _over_  his office, and he may or may not have found a way to incorporate that into a vision exam
  * His life is  _perfect_ , finally
  * _Esther and Sarah, Esther and Sarah, Esther and Sarah_



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!


End file.
